The present invention relates to an embedded device and a program updating method and, for example, relates to an embedded device and a program updating method performing updating using a differential program.
In recent years, the number of embedded devices each embedded in an in-vehicle device, an industrial device, or the like is being increased. Consequently, a method of updating a program in such an embedded device by so-called OTA (Over The Air) is being in demand. With respect to updating of a program, various techniques have been being proposed. For example, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of dynamically updating a program on a module unit basis without stopping the operation of the program operating on an embedded device by preliminarily assigning a reference address and a relative address to an update program on the module unit basis.